Killing Time
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Followed relentlessly by fangirls everywhere he goes, Uchiha Sasuke can't help but feel annoyed. As a result, he thinks all girls are annoying, except for one. Or at least, he thinks he doesn't. SasuSaku. I do not own Naruto.


**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I know this isn't the next chapter of "Dirty Laundry" but don't worry, I'm feeling happy enough to start working on it as well as "Vulnerability". xD I haven't updated "Dirty Laundry" in so long! Ugh, anyway, this story was inspired by the song "All To Myself" by: Marianas Trench, or more appropriately, the featured video on my channel made by DreamlikeLucy. xD I absolutely adore her work, and if you can, go and check out her videos. She has a wide range of animes and mangas, so, she'll have something you like. Anyway, I think it's fitting to say that this is dedicated to her. I know this story as a whole is pretty much crap, since there isn't all that much romance, but that's only because it's told from Uchiha Sasuke's point of view. I'm terrible with writing from a boy's point of view. It feels weird, especially with romances. Trust me, I don't want to be in a guy's head. But my love for SasuSaku is back, thanks to that video! xD So more chpaters and one-shots for them! xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, SasuSaku, music, cherry blossoms, cherry tomatoes, or anything else in this chapter, unless I forgot that I put ina fanmade chracter, which I probably didn't. I'm not that creatively deprived. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, will you come with me to my family's flower shop after your mission?" _No. Go away. _

"Do you want to go to the training grounds with me later, Sasuke-kun?" _Shut up. You're annoying. _

I shoved my hands into my pockets, and continued walking, the annoying fan club that one of them had started following me down the street as they continued cooing and shouting "Kyyyaaaaa" at each and every corner I passed. They'd come out of the shops, eager to watch me walk by the door, hoping I'd stop to give them the time of day to talk to them.

Unfortunately for them, none of them interested me. Sure, some of them were pretty, and I'd heard from Kakashi that boys my age were supposed to be interested in girls by now, but, there just wasn't anyone that spiked my interest. Training was the most important thing for me right now. I had to avenge my clan, and getting into a relationship with a girl would be a waste of time, and it would slow me down.

Especially if the girl was Yamanaka Ino. She'd throw the world's worst temper tantrum if you didn't do what she wanted right when she wanted you to. It was annoying. Unfortunately for the rest girls, I didn't want to take the chance of having to deal with that. I didn't have time to deal with a bunch of whiny girls like Yamanaka Ino. I had to avenge my clan, and that meant no time for relationships.

I narrowed my black eyes at the girls who dared to take one step toward me, their fear bright in their wide, heart shaped eyes, the symbolic crack appearing right down the middle as tears began to pour out of the broken pieces. Served them right for getting their hopes up. I continued down my crowded path, glaring at every girl who stepped in front of me, or beside me, my black eyes narrowed.

They were so annoying; it was hard to hear yourself think. The crowded every corner, every turn, every hill. Everywhere I went, they'd be waiting for me. Every day, they'd be out here screaming and throwing themselves at me, and it'd piss me off so much that I'd be in a horrible mood while my squad mates and I were on a mission. And when you're in a horrible mood, the loser saw it as an opportunity to poke and prod you until you told him what was wrong, or until you punched him in the face.

I turned the corner, going down a road that most girls tended to veer away from, unless it was Haruno Sakura or Tenten, the first often followed me which also annoyed me. She was everywhere I was, at almost every second of the day, and it ticked me off. I was never alone. I was always swamped with girls who only liked me for the way I looked. If you're going to have a crush on a guy, you might as well like his personality too. Seriously. They were all so shallow.

Back when my mother was still alive, she'd often listen to my school stories about girls coming up to me and offering flowers and chocolates to me during the break period after shuriken or jutsu practice, and then promptly run away blushing. She'd tell me that it was because they had "crushes" on me. I'd lift an eyebrow and ask what these supposed "crushes" were. I was only seven back then, and I hadn't known any better, let alone even _contemplated_ thinking about girls that way.

Girls were a mystery to me. One minute they'd be calm, cool, and gentle toward you, particularly if you were blessed with good looks, which very few of us Konohagakure boys were. They'd shower you with attention, hold you close, help you even if you didn't even ask for it. Then a split second later, they'd turn into this raging dragon and scream about some random topic that makes them mad or point out your flaws or something you didn't do that they wanted you to. The whole business was annoying. End of story.

I came out at the opposite end of the dark alley, the sunlight streaming down onto the ground in front of me, my shadow breaking it up as I walked through it, my black eyes dark. I was going to be early. For the hundredth time this week. I'd often be the first one out of Team 7 to make it on time, or before we were even supposed to be there, which sometimes was a gift, or, like often times, a curse. You can probably guess why it would be a curse.

"Kyyyyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun, wait for me!" I rolled my eyes, and continued walking, not even bothering to turn around.

"Sasuke-kun, seriously, wait. We can walk there together. Naruto's not there yet, so it'll just be the two of us." I narrowed my eyes and looked back.

Pink hair, short, choppily cut, side bangs that framed her face nice enough to make her look soft, like the flower she was named after. Glowing green eyes that put the brightest leaf in the village of Konohagakure to shame. A smile that made the stars look like they weren't shining or flashing in the sky whenever they appeared at night. This was Haruno Sakura, the Cherry Blossom of Konoha, and probably the prettiest girl that I'd ever seen. If you had to sum her up in one word, it'd have to be beautiful.

Despite the fact that my heart was pounding harder and harder with each passing second for a reason that seemed to escape me every time I was alone with her, I just snorted and turned back around, hiding my face. It was the only thing I could do, the only way I could make it look like nothing was bothering me, when in fact, something really was. And for that reason, Haruno Sakura, the prettiest girl in Konoha, was annoying.

"Leave me alone." I muttered, continuing to walk, not slowing my pace. A flurry of footsteps followed behind me, as the sweet smell of cherry blossoms flooded my senses.

"You know that I can't leave you alone, Sasuke-kun. We're on the same squad." She laughed gently, her green eyes bright. I rolled my head, sighing as I turned to face her.

"Well, then just stay quiet, okay?" I asked, narrowing my black eyes. She smiled, those leafy irises glistening with the fresh morning dew called happiness.

"That'll be hard once Naruto gets here." She muttered, tightening her hand into a fist. I sighed, and shoved my hands into my pockets even deeper.

"True. Try your best then." I answered flippantly, closing my eyes as we continued walking.

She fell silent, holding her hands in front of herself, her eyebrows furrowed as her green eyes drifted closed, then opened again, only a tiny sliver of jade able to be seen. I sighed. Not only were girls annoying, but their moods shifted way too fast. You just couldn't win with them. And Haruno Sakura was no less annoying in this aspect that Yamanaka Ino. And it was kind of disappointing. And let's not forget annoying.

"Sasuke-kun…Can I ask you something?" I turned, and looked over at her, my eyes widening slightly. It wasn't like I could say no to that.

"What is it?" I muttered, stopping under my favorite tree in the training fields, leaning up against the trunk, the sunlight that fell across her face turning pink as it touched her face. My heart started pounding again.

"I want to know, how you feel about cherry blossoms. I heard from Ino that you didn't really like them all that much when you stopped by her store the other day." I could've face palmed. That wasn't even true. I didn't even take two steps toward that blonde's shop, let alone even glance at it. The things girls do sometimes.

"What brought all of this on?" I asked directly, not bothering to play her little game of beat around the bush. Girls liked doing that too. And it was annoying.

"Well, I…I kind of…Uh…" _Hesitation doesn't look good on you, Sakura._

"Quit stuttering and tell me what's wrong." I ordered harshly, glaring back at her. She widened her eyes suddenly, and held her hand in front of her mouth, her cheeks turning pink from the sunlight shining down on her.

"Well, I just…Uh…" I couldn't take it anymore.

I took a step toward her, grabbed her arm in my hand, and spun her around, her back hitting the tree trunk that I was just leaning on, her eyes wide in surprise. The branches near the top of the tree shook, pink pieces of shimmering light falling to the ground like snow. I leaned my face closer, her jade eyes widening as my onyx ones peered into hers, her face flushing a brighter pink than before.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked, my right hand on the tree trunk beside the left side of her head, my left at my side. She watched, shocked.

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-" I narrowed my eyes, and leaned even closer, our foreheads barely touching, my left hand crawling up her arm lightly. I didn't know what I was going to do next. I was just _not_ thinking.

"Quit it. Just spit it out." Sakura shook her head, struggling to get away, but my grip tightened.

"Why should I tell you something you already know? You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you?" She exclaimed breathlessly, her pink side bangs hitting the sides of her face as she looked from left to right, jerking her eyes away from mine, refusing to look at me. I sighed.

"What is this? Are you trying to confess to me now? Is that what you're saying?" I asked, my emotionless black eyes giving nothing away, not letting her know that my heart was beating a thousand times per second that passed. She blushed harder.

"Uh-No." She answered, shutting her eyes tightly, shutting me out.

I narrowed my eyes in frustration. Why wouldn't she just tell me? It didn't take much. All she had to say was three little words, each of them containing only one syllable, it only took three claps like we did in grade school. What was making her hesitate? Was it the close proximity? I'd heard from Kakashi that being too close often intoxicated the girl you were talking to or trying to "seduce" (Sounds so wrong, sorry).

But Sakura knew me. She's always known me, since we were kids. We'd grown up together, lived in the same village, maybe not on the same street, but we still saw each other every day. We were on the same quad for crying out loud! I lifted my left hand to the right side of her face, my fingertips gently brushing her pink side bangs away from those glowing jade eyes.

"Don't lie to me. I know that look." I answered lazily, annoyed. Sakura's green irises shot toward the hand that was resting on her cheeks lightly.

"Ehhhh-Eh?" I gritted my teeth. _Just spit it out already! Quit killing time! _

"Out with it, Sakura. What do you really want to ask me? And don't even bother using cherry blossoms as a cover up. It won't work." She looked away, averted her eyes from mine.

"I…Like…" I almost rolled my eyes. Here it came. The confession. Again.

"Me, right?" I finished for her, Sakura's eyes drooping. Sadness didn't look good on her either.

"Yes. You guessed it." I couldn't help but smirk.

I didn't know why I smirked, or how I smirked, but my lip just curled up. I was kind of…Happy. I didn't think I'd ever be happy after a girl confessed to me. All of the times before, I'd just snorted, turned, and walked away like nothing even happened. But this time…This time was different. My heart fluttered (What the hell?), my face getting hotter with each passing second.

"There's a shock." I muttered sarcastically, turning my head away, watching the pieces of pink light fall to the ground around us. Sakura sighed.

"Sorry. I know you think that girls are annoying and that I make you sick…" She murmured, her voice trailing off. I could've face palmed again. Why had I said that? I wanted to die at that moment.

"You don't make me sick. And yes, girls are annoying." I answered quietly, keeping my face averted. She blinked her flawlessly beautiful jade eyes.

"What?" She asked in disbelief, watching me closely now. I could feel each beat of my heart slam against my rib cage. I was so pathetic.

"I'm not saying it again." I replied, looking back at her for a split second before averting my eyes again. She smiled, and laughed quietly.

"You're always so difficult, Sasuke-kun." She muttered, shaking her head. I swung my head toward her, narrowing my eyes.

"What was-" Her hands slid up and held my face gently, her eyes unbearably close to mine.

"It's alright. Let's just keep this to ourselves, alright? I don't want Naruto to know about-" I smirked.

"He already does." She balled her right hand up and lifted it up in front of her, her face flashing bright red with anger.

"CHA! I'M GONNA KILL THAT IDIOT FOR EAVESDROPPING ON MY CONVERSATIONS! CHHHAAAA!" I lifted an eyebrow. _Her attitude scares me. _

"Well, you could do that, or…" I took a step closer to her, Sakura's back hitting the trunk of the tree again, her head lifting upwards slightly at the pain. I briefly touched my forehead to hers as an apology, then pulled back again, opening my eyes.

"Or what, Sasuke-kun?" I sighed, and gently slid my fingers under her chin, and leaned my face forward.

I'd never done this before. I'd never been this close to a girl, let alone Haruno Sakura. We were only twelve or thirteen right now, and I'd often screamed to Kakashi that I wasn't ready to feel this way toward girls yet, although his common response was about how my hormones (Whatever the hell those are) were changing, and that I needed to just let myself go.

Let myself go _how_? What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to lean in slowly? Touch her forehead first? Oh wait, I'd already done that. Brush her bangs from her face so that the path was clear? Stare at her lips and smell the roses? What the hell was I supposed to do? I silently cursed myself for not reading over Sakura's shoulder when she had brought her magazines to the break period at the Academy.

My heart began pounding again, my chakra levels rising, my Sharingan just seconds away. The damn Kekkei Genkai was supposed to activate whenever the user was under extreme stress or is suffering from horrible fear, both of which were not happening to me. And yet, it was coming. If I just closed my eyes for a split second, they would appear. Was I in battle mode because I sensed Naruto's chakra? If that was the case, then I'd have to make this quick.

But what was I supposed to do to make this quick? And what the hell was this? Was it supposed to be a make-out session or just a peck on the cheek or what? Great. My cheeks were flushing. Just great. I began to move forward, Sakura's eyes throbbing in surprise from my sudden closeness. I was in too deep. To pull back now would make it look like I repulsed or something, and that wouldn't be good.

The sweet scent of cherry blossoms wrapped around me, flowed into my nose as my lips drew closer to hers, Sakura's pink hair blowing across her face, her lips trembling a few delicate centimeters away from mine. It was too late to turn back now. I was in far too deep to even be thinking about pulling away, and besides, the scent coming off of her lips was intoxicating.

_Maybe Kakashi was right._ My lips touched Sakura's gently, her eyes drifting shut, as she responded, her hands coming up to hold my face gently, lightly, tenderly. I took a step forward, my hands holding her elbows gently, as she kissed me back, our foreheads touching gently. _Maybe…Kakashi had a point…_

The sweetness, the gentleness, the kindness. It was all new to me. I'd never been touched, held, kissed before. It was my first time. That's why I'd hesitated to go out or to get into a relationship with any of the girls that paced back and forth in front of my house every morning anxiously waiting for me to emerge from the barred doors.

But Sakura, she wasn't like those other girls. She was kind, and gentle, if not a bit assertive and temperamental. But aside from her flaws, which she seemed to embrace, such as her wide forehead, which I could now admit that I loved, she was perfect. I knew I was only twelve or thirteen, but I could easily say that I had crush on her.

She pulled back, her forehead resting against mine lightly, my eyes closed. I couldn't see her face. I was too busy to open my eyes after that. It was such a rush. It was such a rush to open myself up to those feelings I'd often made fun of or pushed away. But Sakura, she brought them to the surface. So annoying, yet so beautiful it was hard to turn her down.

"Sorry." I muttered, Sakura shaking her head, smiling gently.

"No, thank you." She answered, holding my face lightly, as she tilted her head to the side slightly. I let my lip curl up this time.

"Now what?" I asked, emotionless. Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"We wait here for Naruto. And Kakashi-sensei. What else?" I smiled, then turned to stare at the sun, watching the wind ruffle the remaining cherry blossoms attached to the tree we were standing under.

"They're here now." I pointed out five minutes later, when the two shapes we'd been waiting for appeared at the break in the trees.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to Sakura, who held her hands behind her back, standing beside me, my hands in my pockets.

"You two are early." Kakashi noted, looking us up and down. Naruto scratched his chin confusedly.

"What were you two doing this entire time?" Sakura and I glanced at each other, my smirk echoing her soft smile. I turned back to Naruto, and shrugged.

"Killing time."


End file.
